prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW results
The September 27, 1999 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, which took place on September 27, 1999 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Results ; ; *The Big Show defeated Chris Jericho (w/ Curtis Hughes) by DQ (2:03) *D-Lo Brown © defeated Steve Blackman by DQ in a WWF European Championship (1:46) *Kane & X-Pac defeated The New Age Outlaws (Mr. Ass & The Road Dogg) © by DQ in a WWF Tag Team Championship Match (2:23) *Mae Young & The Fabulous Moolah defeated Ivory in a Two On One Handicap Evening Gown Match (2:53) *Chyna & Debra defeated Jeff Jarrett & Tom Prichard (1:11) *The Rock defeated Triple H © by DQ in a WWF Championship Match (7:15) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00019.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00021.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00022.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00023.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00024.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00025.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00026.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00027.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00028.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00029.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00030.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00031.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00032.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00033.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00034.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00035.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00036.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00037.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00038.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00039.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00040.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00041.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00042.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00043.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00044.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00045.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00046.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00047.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00048.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00049.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00050.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00051.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00052.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00053.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00054.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00055.jpg September 27, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00056.jpg External links * RAW #331 * Raw #331 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events Category:Events with Evening Gown matches